Lost Cause
by Dreo's FanFictions
Summary: This is my first story so any help would be great. What happens when Ace looses his best friend and finds himself in an unknown world where he thinks he's a lost cause, but a certain somepony wants to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Cause**

 **Prologue: Broken Earth**

 **The fresh air filled my lungs as I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "You alright there Ace" I heard a close voice behind me. "Yeah, I'm good Herc" he snickered at me saying that. Even though I normally call him by his name, I thought I wouldn't this time seeming as we're on a mission. "Hey Ace, can I ask y-" Herc tried to ask a question whilst he was cut of by some rustling in the bushes below us. "Shit, you hear that" I said in an alarming yet quiet whisper."Yeah, looks like there on the dark side, around about" he took out his binoculars to get a closer look "eight...think we can take 'em on Captain." Herc replied. I looked in the scope of my PSG 90 and followed their tracks. "Nope, loaded with AK's, got armour all around their body" I uttered whilst sighing at the same time.**

 **"You know, these guys don't look like the average patrol we usually see, do you reckon they're getting ready to patrol something or someone?" Herc inquired sounding of a serious tone. "I don't know" I simply replied. I pressed my hand on top of the cliff to push myself up and look past some of the trees. Instead I was met with my hand descending down hoping to grab something. "Fuck" I cried out as quietly as I could. "You sure you're okay?" Herc worriedly asked me as he quickly grabbed my arm and yanked me back. "Yeah, I'm good Herc" I repeated from earlier but in a more scared tone of voice.**

 **I looked down to the right where my hand was rested upon and gazed down to see a piece of broken earth falling into a small pool of water, but something odd happened there was no splash heard or seen by me** _ **'**_ _Weird'_ **I thought to myself and turned to look Herc in the eye. "Let's move to that hill over there" I pointed to a nearby advantage point. Herc nodded his head in agreement and started the journey.**

 **As we were walking down the muddy hill we were on, I fumbled with my radio to warn any nearby ally forces that there is a heavy armoured patrol walking south. "This is Ghillie Squadron 1, if there are any ally forces around the area be aware, a heavy armoured patrol is making their way south, don't know exactly where but south is all I can tell you, over." Ghillie squadron 1 was our group, even though it is a rather boring name no one seemed to mind it.**

 **I listened to the sound of the radio and a voice down the line shouting "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, HELP, PLEASE SEND HELP." I quickly turned to see a closed eyed Herc with his hands in the air and an unknown person with a pistol held right up to his head. "You move, I shoot his fucking brains out. Got it?" I raised my hands up in the air where he could see them. "Good, now you throw your weapon on the ground!" The unknown person shouted the last part. I quickly obeyed him and done as he said. The radio buzzed again "IS THERE ANYONE AROUND, WE NEED HELP, PLEASE SEND HELP."**

 **"Haha" The unknown man chuckled. "Let's go watch the show shall we" He evilshy said. Before I knew it I was back at the exact same spot as last time, but I had a plan to save the both of us, but Herc only had a plan to save me. I was kneeled down being forced to watch the horror show of explosions and team mates getting slaughtered from a distance but that didn't phase me. Me and Herc both heard the running of footsteps against the mud. Herc noticed they were more enemies approaching us. "Ace I just wanted to say, good luck down there." I looked at Herc puzzled by what he meant until a boot pushed against my side and forced me to fall down the edge of the cliff.**

 **I'm guessing that Herc remembered the water was there but I didn't care. I tried to pull my pistol out and shoot the enemy but it was too late. All I could see was a splatter of blood form above me. I kept on falling until I blacked out and the world just dissapeared around me**

 **This is my first story so any help/feedback would be great. Thank you**

 **The next chapter will be when Ace arrives in Equestria.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Cause**

 **Chapter 1:Waking up in the Everfree Forest**

 **Aces POV**

 **I felt something soft brushing in between my fingers, I could hear the birds chirp away, I could smell the scent of a forest. That's when I woke up. My eyes needed a second to adjust to the light. It was then I realised what have happened before."** _Herc_ **" I managed to utter out quietly followed along by a sad sigh.** _I'm in a forest_ **I thought to myself. I checked everything I had on me making a mental note in the back of my brain " Pistol, knife, backpack, me, am I real right now" I said out loudly.**

 **I continued my trek to find out where I was last but my navigation skills told me something different, it told me that i'm in a completely different place than before. This felt peculiar, falling into a pool of water and waking up in a completely different place with not a single drop (besides sweat) on me. Speaking of water I began to feel the need to quench my thirst so I whipped out my flask, opened up the cap and nothing. It was as dry as a bone. I sighed knowing that I would have to find a stream somewhere.**

 **I looked everywhere whilst putting my hand sideways on my forehead to block out some light until I stopped my gaze on a hill side just up ahead.** _That should at least give me an advantage to see further_ **I thought to myself. I started to jog to my destination until I was met with the sound of growling not far behind. I quickly turned around to face 3 wolves but these weren't like your average wolves these looked like trees. Green glowing eyes, bits of chopped wood to form a wolf like body and razor sharp wooden teeth. "This can't be real" I was speaking until a growl brought me back. "Shit" was my response as I saw the one on the right slowly creep towards me.**

 **My hands rapidly reached down to grab my knife and gun. I held my knife up and put the gun on my wrist to make a cross section with my two arms. I'm guessing the wolves didn't know that I had two deadly weapons in my hands as the one on the right got closer. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the left wolf trying to flank me so I quickly swayed to the left and right keeping my eye on both of them. Even though the one in the middle was not moving I didn't care, I still kept my eye on him as well.**

 **The first attack was when I looked to the left and see the wolf on the right accelerate towards me. I knew I didn't have enough time to turn around and shoot him so I moved out of the way just in time for him to speed past and slide on the mud. My reactions were flaring as I saw the other two wolves sprint towards me. I managed to dodge one but the second one knocked me over causing my weapons to fly into a pile of leaves. "** _ **Arrrgggh**_ **" I screamed as excruciating pain pierced my skin causing blood to rush out of the wound. I performed kicking the wolf off of me and running to grab my knife as I couldn't see my gun anymore.**

 **A wolf tackled me down to the ground causing me to levitate somewhat because my bag was holding me and the wolf up. I held the wolf's head up and proceeded to stab it continuously in the eye as what seemed to be sap ooze out onto my face. The wolf managed to struggle its way out of my grip and run away crying as a trail of sap made its path. I wiped the sticky substance of my face and made the mistake of making an attack as one out of the two that were there sliced his paw against my leg which made another big red gush appear on my thigh. I ignored the agony as I got that adrenaline rush and got the wolf in somewhat of a headlock and began to stab its eyes out with sap squirting as howls of pain emitted from its mouth.**

 **I felt a tug on my ankle but this tug didn't feel the slightest at all. I gazed down to witness the other wolf gnawing at my ankle. I shook my leg to try and get it off but he didn't obey so I had to let go of the wolf which ran around about the same direction as the other one leaving a bigger sap trail behind him. I threw my knife which pierced a bit of tree bark on his forehead and stuck there. The wolf let go of my ankle and dropped to the floor which somehow got the knife out of its head and the knife make its grave out of my reach. I was pushing myself back and felt my back touch something cold and metal. I knew what it was and at the speed of light I was pointing my gun right in between the wolf's eyes. Before I knew it the trigger was pulled and the wolf dropped down onto the mud with a slapping noise. I aimed at his head again and shot another one to make sure.**

 **"Aced" I said to myself as I blew the smoke emitting from the barrel of my gun. I couldn't move as a grunt forced its way out of me and the pain really started to kick in. My arms lost the battle of keeping up and sank into the mud below. I was so exhausted that I had to black out again but before I blacked out I said one thing "Not again" and there I went slightly hearing a faint voice which I couldn't make out.**

 **I first want to say a big massive thanks to all that read and especially to GUEST which was his name seeming that he doesn't have an account but that doesn't bother me because a guest to me is a friend to me and I treat friends with respect if they do the same.**

 **Next chapter which I'm excited for will get Ace to see the ponies and characters I will be introducing.**

 **Again please leave reviews and tell me about mlp because I'm a bit rusty on the knowledge.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Cause**

 **Chapter 2: A strange** **surprise**

 **Aces POV**

 **"** _ **ughh**_ **"** **grunts and groans emitted from my mouth. My sense of touch was starting to get back to me as I felt something soft underneath my hand. "Wait a second, am I in a hospital bed?" I questioned out loud as my hearing got to me. "Yes you are, our friends carried you over hear, they said your were a bit heavy but that didn't bother them as they saw a ughh... creature in need" A strange yet smooth voice called from in front. I guessed that the voice was a female as it sounded heavenly. I ignored the fact that she called me creature as I suddenly splurted out "Wait, my eyes, I can't see, am I blind?" I worriedly asked the heavenly voice. "No, you've just got bandages on your eyes" She said with a slight chuckle. "Well can you take them off" I kindly said. "I'm not aloud to, Nurse Redheart said that she can take them off in the morning" The smooth voice said.** _Nurse Redheart, What a peculiar name_ **I thought to myself.**

 **I tried to lift up my left arm up to stretch it but I felt something hard and soft slowly push my arm back down which made me puzzled as what seemed like she didn't use her hand. "No no no, you can't move that arm just yet you can move the other one though" She commanded me. I obeyed and started to stretch my right arm and wiggle it around to get the blood to flow. "Am I allowed to move anything else heavenly voice" I said as a sudden realisation of what I called her came to my head. "You're only allowed to move your right leg and that's about it, your chest and left leg have horrible injuries which have only healed the slightest" She states. "I got a few questions for you to answer, Where am I, Who are you and What time is it?" I inquire. "First of you are in the Canterlot hospital and Canterlot is a place in Equestria. Second, I am Princess Celestia and I raise and lower the sun. Lastly the time is 4:30 in the morning" Celestia proudly said."Anyway you should get some more sleep because you are going to meet the ponies that saved you in the morning" Celestia said. "Urrrmm... ok" I said in a weird yet puzzled tone of voice.**

 **I twisted and turned restricting my left arm and leg from moving to cause any extra pain. I heard the sound of hooves clopping against the floor but I couldn't react to it as I was half asleep but then when the sound came to a halt I could hear whispers** "Is he alright, did he say anything mean, did he hurt you" **A mysterious voice quietly said.** "Everything is alright sister, he's got a good soul and I know it" **Celestia replied.**

 **-Afternoon after Aces POV-**

 **"He's waking up everypony, get your celebration hats on" An extremely excited voice tunnelled through my ears. "Pinkie now's not the time" A southern accent appeared. "Girls stop arguing, we need to be in a happy mood for when he fully wakes up" A sophisticated voice said. "What in the world is going on" I tiredly delivered whilst trying to fight off a yawn."Nurse, may you remove his bandages" The sophisticated voice said. "Sure Princess Twilight Sparkle" The nurse replied.** _Princess Twilight Sparkle_ **I thought to myself until I was interrupted with the unravelling of bandages over my eyes. Bright light started peaking through the small holes but then the last bandage came off and I was engulfed in light and my vision was blurred but started to regain its position. I could see weird shaped but colourful figures in front of me. "Hello" The heavenly voice called again."Is that you Cestia" everyone chuckled at me calling her that. "It's Celestia" She replied with a chuckle. It was now that my eyesight was brought back to life and the colourful figures looked real as they were trying to talk to me. I just sat there in shock and the arm I had free wiped the two of my eyes not believing a single thing I saw. I knew this was real as I tried to pinch myself as well.**

 **"Hey sleepy head, you've been asleep all morning" The pink one said. "Aghhhh" I screamed in shock and quickly pulled the IV tubes out of my left arm giving it movement. I made a bolt to the exit but a golden aura surrounded me and slowly drifted me back to the bed. My best efforts of getting out of it was no match for the strange glowing magic. "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you" Celestia reassured me. As the golden glowing magic dissapeared around me I put my fists up and stood in a defensive position "What the fuck is going on!?" I demanded as I heard gasps escape from some of their mouths. "I said don't worry, if you sit down we will talk about it and be careful your leg is hurt" Celestia spoke in her smooth heavenly voice. Her voice calmed my shock a bit and I somehow obeyed her and sat on the bed letting my arms drop to my sides but it still didn't mean I was worried as I darted my eyes looking at everyone just in case something happened. "When you blacked out these six ponies saw you with a timberwolf just below your umm..." Celestia stopped as she motioned her eyes towards my feet. "Feet" I said to her. "Yes and even though they've never seen you before they saw that you were terribly injured and brought you here without anypony else seeing you" Celesita replied adding a warm smile. My gaze set upon a purple pony and I saw her scribbling some words on a note pad. "So I guess you guys are ponies right" I asked. "Yeah" A cyan pony replied. "Well not really, I mean me and fluttershy are Pegasus and the princesses are alicorns, Rarity is a unicorn and the rest are earth ponies" The cyan pony said in cool tone.**

 **I looked around at every pony she was naming and rubbed my forehead to massage it from a sudden headache. "Well then, Thank you everyone" I blurted out confusingly until I was met with a very posh voice. "It's quite alright Mr..." She trailed off. "Ace, just call me Ace" I replied to the posh pony. "Well then, it's quite alright Ace" She replied back. "Wait a minute, i'm missing something" I said with a stern look on my face. "What's there to be missing?" Celestia questioned me. "My stuff, you know my bag and clothes" I replied looking around. "Oh, they're in the corner over there" She responded warmly. I walked about three steps and my left leg started to hurt badly "** _ **Ow, shit**_ **" I whispered quietly as I limped the rest of the way. Every step was painful but I didn't want to show any pain because they would've put me back in that sweaty hospital bed. "Know if I can get any place for some privacy and to think about what's happened over the last ten minutes" I asked kindly to the nurse. "Well there is a bathroom just outside with a shower and a toilet ready for use" The nurse pointed a hoof to the door.** _Ooh a shower does sound nice_ **I thought to myself whilst stroking my hairless chin "Thank you and i'll be back in a bit" I gave a slight wave as I limped out the door and saw a sign that said** _ **'**_ **Stallion** _ **'**_ **written on it. I just shrugged and opened the door to see a fairly big sized bathroom all to myself. I twisted the shower knob to set it to what temperature I like it on and pressed the button to turn it on then dropped all my stuff on the floor whilst steam filled the room. I entered the heaven that was infront of me and sighed a good sigh as the hot water washed all of the sweat and remains of blood off of me.**

 **I had my shower and was mid way getting my military clothes on. It was then that I thought of how they got the clothes off me but I didn't really care. All my clothes were on and I looked through my bag to find everything that was in it, even my knife and pistol were in my bag as I swore they were laying beside me when I blacked out. I just shrugged and grabbed my phone from my bag to see that it was on 30% battery. "Oh great and even better I left my charger back at base"I muttered to myself.** _Knock Knock_ **"Is everything alright in there?" Celestia asked. "Yeah i'm good, just about to come out now" I replied. "Good because i'll like you to meet my sister, she wasn't sure about you at first but when I told her you were ok, she gathered up some courage to face you" She spoke in a proud yet smoothing voice. I twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open to see Celestia and what i'm guessing was her sister.** _So that's who she was speaking to last night_ **I thought to myself as the blue coloured alicorn looked at me. "H-Hello" She stuttered. I ran a hand through my now damp hair and simply replied "Hello". I somehow started to walk properly as I got used to the pain already.**

 **I opened the door to the hospital room that everyone else was in and I signalled for the alicorns to go first. "Ladies first" I pronounced. They both went in with puzzled looks on their faces and I followed along straight after. They didn't notice at first but when I cleared my throat to speak they all stopped and looked at me curious as to what will come out of my mouth. I looked around and couldn't see the pink pony. "Before I ask my big question, where is the pink one gone to?" I asked a bit worried that she has just gone and told everyone of my existence. "Pinkie Pie, she should be right here darling" The posh one spoke up but turned to face nothing. "Wanna cup cake?" The excited voice said whilst trying to shove a cupcake in my face. "Aaagggghhh" I screamed and jumped back but failed to land on my feet. I got back up and dusted myself off. "Pinkie!" The purple one exclaimed. "What I just asked him if he wanted a cup cake Twilight" Pinkie defended herself. "Anyway, My guess is that i'm most likely going to stay in where ever we are for a while, right" I looked at everyone whilst they silently nodded. "So where in the wide world am I gonna stay?" I asked concerned. "I would let you stay in Canterlot but the guards will think you're an intruder and attack you" Celestia returned. "I guess he can stay with me, I mean I have a castle now and a lot of rooms need to be filled" Twilight spoke when all was silent. "Ok" I simply said to her."Before everyone goes, can we get a proper introducing" I kindly pronounced. "Yes" Celestia spoke up. "As you know i'm Cestia, oops Celestia" She remarked at my mess up earlier whilst everyone's response was a chuckle. "This is my baby sister Princess Luna and the six here are Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity Belle and Pinkie Pie" She proudly said pointing to the correct ones. I tapped the back of my head to keep a mental note of all the names Celestia represented me. "Well you guys, just call me Ace for now" I introduced myself to them. "Is this a wrap up" I called to everyone. They all nodded their heads but Twilight motioned me to come to her. "How are you with teleportation" She asked. "Teleportation!" I exclaimed confusingly. "Don't worry I'll tell you later" She said. "Before you go Twilight make sure to give me a progress update on everything later on" Celestia required. Twilight gave a silent nod and in a flash of light we were gone.**

 **I will try and aim all chapters from now on to be at least over 2,000 words or over. But this does mean more waiting time.**

 **Thank you for everyone that has read this.**


End file.
